The present invention relates to an extension pull-out guide assembly for each side of a drawer and including a pull-out rail fastened to the drawer, a supporting rail on the side of a furniture body and a center rail arranged between the pull-out rail and the supporting rail, with a runner rollers being mounted on the center rail, the supporting rail having stops for the runner roller of the center rail for limiting the extracting path of the center rail.
Due to the fact that pull-out guide assemblies of the afore-mentioned kind have at each side of the drawer a supporting rail at the side of the furniture body, a center rail and a pull-out rail at the side of the drawer, the drawer and the pull-out rails are fully extractable from the body of the article of furniture. Access to objects which are in the rearmost part of the drawer thereby is facilitated. The same system is also employed in so-called suspended file cabinets. In such cabinets access to the rearmost part of the drawer or cabinet must also be easily possible.
It is a disadvantage of conventional extension pull-out guide assemblies that the three rails on each side, i.e. the supporting rail, the center rail and the pull-out rail, cannot be separated in general. If they are separable, some of the conventional assemblies involve the risk that this separation occurs unintentionally, and as a result the drawer falls down.